1. Field
Various exemplary embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a stacked type image sensor having a through-silicon via (TSV) structure and an electronic system having the stacked type image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the demand for high resolution and high speed operation of image sensors, an image sensor having a lower device, an upper device stacked on the lower device, and a TSV structure electrically connecting the electrical circuits of the two devices with each other is a suggested solution. When the TSV structure is formed, the lower device and the upper device have to be aligned accurately. However, since no align key is used; it is difficult to monitor whether a connection fail of the TSV structure occurs when the lower device and the upper device are connected. When the connection fall occurs and is not fixed, resistance of the TSV structure may increase and the image sensor may not function properly.